


Feyre's Birthday gift

by Summxrtimxsadnxss



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birthday Smut, Daemati (ACoTaR), F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Pregnancy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bond, Mentions of the Inner Circle (ACoTaR), Minor Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summxrtimxsadnxss/pseuds/Summxrtimxsadnxss
Summary: Feyre just turned 21Staying up at the House of Wind can be fun with Inner Circle but spending time with Rhysand in the town house alone...sounds like a much better idea.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Feyre's Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm very knew to writing fanfics but I hope you enjoy the snippet of this fanfic I am going to continue :) 
> 
> I can't wait to go on this journey!

“Oh!...Oh!...Nesta!”

“No you dumbass, it was you” Mor laughed hysterically towards Cassian. 

This was it. The night of true bonding between the whole of the Inner circle, in the House of Wind. Amren suggested that they played truth or dare, but they all knew that that would not end well.

“How was that me?” Cassian asked with a smirk on his face.

As Cassian asked that stupidious question, the whole of the inner circle roared with amusement. They eventually decided on charades, all though, Nesta didn't seem so bright about the idea. 

“You fool Cassian,” Nesta muttered under her breath, catching Cassian's eye.

“What Nesta? Did you just call me a fool?” Cassian challenged.

“Yes I believe I did”

“Nesta, please” Feyre begged.

They really didn't need this sort of commotion coming from Nesta tonight. After weeks of bonding between them, the group really needed a break from her vicious mouth.

The night was crisp. A soft flow of wind roaming throughout Velaris. The stars beckoning for the darkness to stay, to show off their extremal beauty forever. The House of Wind had been newly decorated. From blue ribbons to grand balloons, Feyre’s birthday had almost concluded.

Would you like to head back to the town house? Rhys purred through the bond. Showing a smirk on his face.

Of course, Feyre replied with a purr.

“Get a room!” Cassian insisted. Knowing why they were looking at each other in that manner.

Within a matter of seconds, they winnowed. 

Feyre swore she could hear a faint sound of laughter coming from Nesta’s mouth as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it!
> 
> The very first chapter :)))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> They will all be appreciated! <33


End file.
